


Sleep is for the weak

by Penevin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bertholdts just really horny, Canon Compliant, Frotting, M/M, Masturbation, Reibert - Freeform, eventuall spoilers? (if you squint with both eyes), grumpy Reiner being not so grumpy anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penevin/pseuds/Penevin
Summary: After a more than exhausting day filled with training, Reiner isn't really in the mood - but Bertholdt doesnt care.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Sleep is for the weak

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!!!  
> I am really and utterly nervous to post this!  
> I havent written a Fanfiction or Oneshot for YEARS now but after getting addicted to Attack on Titan I really wanted to pick it up again.  
> I really hope there arent too much mistakes in there - English is not my main language but I tried my best to make it a smooth read!  
> To add on to this: This is just a pure smut one shot. Nothing more nothing less.  
> I am writing a High School AU Fanfiction about Reibert and the squad (I know very creative) beside this, but since its a bigger project I need to write a bit ahead before publishing it. But, in the meantime I wanted to type out something not story bound and short. Anyway, thats it for now! Hope you like it!!  
> Also, please have mercy with me ;333;

With a grunt Reiner heaved his aching body onto the top bunk he and his friend shared and literally crawled over the neatly folded sheets. Today's training session had been intense.  
Not that Reiner couldn't handle it - after all he was one of the strongest if not THE strongest man under this roof of cadets. He recalled Connie calling him a “buff meaty rock” one time in the showers after flexing a little bit too obvious in front of the mirrors.  
But still - Shadis always found a way to get them through all kinds of exhausting shit, letting Reiner feel muscles he didn't even remember having. His body craved the upcoming night and with another groan he flopped on his side of the bunk, thankfully being the one closer to the ladder. He wasn't sure if he would've made it over to the window side anyway.  
It was like stepping inside heaven's gate as he let his head hit the way too scratchy pillow. For some reason it seemed to be made out of silk all of a sudden, pressing almost gently against his masculine face. With one last push of willpower he grabbed one of the two folded blankets and threw them over himself, not even bothering about his bunk partner who slowly climbed the ladder a bit after him.  
Reiner wasn't sure how Bertholdt still seemed so unphased after the day's events but in this moment of bliss he couldn't care less. He felt like falling asleep on the spot. 

Bertholdt grabbed the edge of the top bunk and heaved himself over, his long limbs not even bothering to avoid bumping into Reiner when crawling over the blonde. He just grunted a bit, pushing the blanket deeper over his face and closed his eyes again.  
“Exhausted?” He could hear Bertholdts silent yet smooth voice behind him and he just muttered something that sounded like a yes. If his taller friend wanted to add something, he decided against it as nothing came in response. All he could hear after a short pause was the rustling of sheets and the swift motion of a blanket thrown over Bertholdt, movements of his limbs, probably in search of a good position. Not that he would stay in found position anyway. Sometimes even Reiner was amazed by Bertholdts sleep-acrobatic, twisting and stretching into poses he didn't think were possible. He really was thankful for being a heavy sleeper.  
So after all, Bertholdt was setting in for the night; As was the rest of the cadets.  
It took a while before the mumbling and talking ceased. Guys babbling out their last stories for today, friends wishing each other a good night, sheets rustling and bodies climbing bunk after bunk. For all, Reiner couldn't care less. He already felt the sweet relief of sleep washing over him, the voices and sounds pushed far into the distance. In the end, he didn't realise when he fell asleep. 

After what felt like seconds Reiner opened his eyes again due to the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He grumbled softly, shifting his body a bit and blinked into the darkness - after all it did seem some time had passed. The room, filled with light and laughter before, came to a still with only the darkness and silence of the night remaining. Reiner could hear the breathing of various people and stifled a yawn. He closed his eyes again, still feeling the hand on his shoulder. He wasn't really sure if Bertholdt was awake or just sleep-shifting again, but after a light squeeze on his flesh he raised his voice to a mere whisper.  
“What?” It came out harsher than expected but his aching body and the sleep that was already washing over him again did not add much composure to his voice. Another light squeeze and a soft whisper behind his ear.  
“Reiner.”  
He suddenly realised how fucking close Bertholdt actually was.  
Reiner, laying on his side and facing away from the dark haired boy, was suddenly fully awake. Bertholdt was lying right behind him, body almost pressing against his own and one of his long legs wrapped over Reiners shorter ones. His breath tickled the backside of his ear and a shudder ran down his spine. The hand that had squeezed his shoulder before slowly stroked its way over Reiners chest, up to his neck and came to a halt on the blondes cheek.  
Reiner froze, contemplating for a moment what to do.  
He could feel that Bertholdt was aroused - it wasn't hard to guess, since his hips were pressing against Reiners backside, the latter already feeling a stiffened object covered by fabric against his lower back.  
He thought about it for a moment, playing the idea over in his mind - but god, he was just too damn exhausted for this.  
He shifted a bit and could literally feel the excitement in Bertholdt as he slipped his own hand up and covered Bertholdts one with it. He hated to crush his friends hopes but he didn't think he would be able to do anything tonight. 

Not like that this was the first time this happened. Not only were they life long friends, partners in crime and bunk buddies - but Reiner always had the feeling he and Bertholdt shared this special, deep connection with each other that only they would understand. He didn't dare to call it love - hell, he didn't know what it was to begin with. But those aren't questions for guys like him. People with no future ahead.  
They both enjoyed the time they had with each other as much as they could. After all, it was limited. 

“Sorry Bertl, but not tonight.” He whispered as he rolled over a bit, coming face to face with his taller friend. Jesus, when did he get this close?!  
For a moment he could see the gears turning in Bertholdts brain and silent eyes met his golden ones. God, those beautiful, beautiful big round eyes - Reiner always liked them.Speaking of, Reiner liked so many things about Bertholdts body. No matter how often the taller man would complain, he always found the big, prominent nose an attractive feature of his lover and friend. Secretly, he also loved the fact that he was bigger than him. It was nice to look up at him, to be embraced fully by him, to be engulfed by his whole - body and soul likewise. Also, Bertholdt - despite his height - had a pretty strong body on his own. Of course he wasn't as muscular or bulky than Reiner, but years of physicall training left its mark on the other mans appearance. And reiner liked what he saw.  
And here he was, pushing this beautiful and definitely horny man away from him. Damn you, body! One more reason to get stronger as soon as possible.  
For a few seconds none of them said anything, the only sound being their heavy breathing between them. He could feel the breath on his face and for some reason Reiner found it ultimately hot.  
After no reaction he began to shift away again, retreating his hand from where it had been placed on Bertholdts.  
“I am really tired Bertl, sorry.”, he whispered and ducked under his blanket again. Bertholdt almost winced, clinging even stronger against Reiners body as if he wanted to show him how much he needed him. With a composed hitch in his throat - because damn if he continued to wiggle against him like that - he added: “B-But go ahead and take care of it. It’s ok.”  
God, even saying it out loud made his cheeks turn red - and for a moment he was happy not seeing Bertholdts face because he could just imagine the pink blush on his friends face. He expected his friend to mutter a few short words and roll over, or silently retreat in defeat. Expected him to take the matter into his own hands and handle it like any other man.

What he did not expect was his hand on Reiners crotch, searching for an entrance to his pants. A sudden sensation shot up his spine as teeth began to nibble at his earlobe and Bertholdt pressed his hard on against his back in stocked motions.  
“Reiner…” A hot, breathy shake escaped him as he could hear the silent moan against his ear. Sharp teeth sank into it and after a shudder from the blonde he could feel a tongue gliding over the sensitive spot in an almost apologetic gesture. “Please… I-” Another roll of his hips as he pressed against Reiners lower back. “It's your fault. Looking so…. stupidly sexy…”  
Reiners eyes almost roll over in his head hearing those words.  
Bertholdt definitely wasn't one for dirty talk. Not that Reiner hasn't tried before, god, he really wished the big boy would come out of his shell from time to time and sprinkle some filthy words in into their love sessions here and there. It was rare, so very rare, and Reiner treasured every hot breath against his skin in this moment.  
Maybe Bertholdt just knew how to get the gears running in him - maybe he really was just a horny, panting mess with no sense. But all of a sudden, Reiner didn't care. Because all of a sudden, Reiner was pretty aroused on his own.  
He twitched under Bertholdts touch, feeling the lanky fingers smoothly running over the rim of his sleeping underwear. Already feeling the blood rushing to his dick, he shifted, tried to turn around to face the other one.  
“Reiner…” Another, almost inaudible moan escaped the blondes lips. Long fingers slipped silently under the rim of his pants, playing with the almost invisible, soft blonde hair down there. With teeth clenched together he closed his eyes, pushing the thoughts of his aching body aside. Damn this man and his skilled fingers!

For a moment it was just the two of them in the room. Two bodys, pressed against each other, hot and with heavy breaths and silent whispers and moans. Oh how Reiner wished that they would get some more alone time those days. How he wished that he could throw Bertholdt over and fuck him senseless into the sheets till he cried out Reiners name and begging him for more. How he wished that he could ride Bertholdt without shame, moaning with every pleasurable thrust till he exploded.  
But it was what it was - wishful thinking. They were in the barracks, with tons of people sleeping around them, being able to see and catch them at any time. Reiner wasn't prude - but his and Bertholdts exchanges where nothing for the public and for their eyes only. And so it was the old game, the old routine they had fallen into. Playing in silence, praying to not rustle the sheets too loudly or to bump against the wood of the bunk bed with too much force. Hoping for a moonless night so that they wouldn't be illuminated by the window beside them or getting the construction of the bunk to shake. Reiner bit his bottom lip painfully as he suppressed the upcoming whimpers as Bertholdt just barely brushed against his now fully hard shaft. Not caring if it were just teenage hormones that made him horney so fast, or the attraction to the man behind him - Reiner just leaned into the touch, buckling forward, embracing it. He just wanted more.  
“Don't be a fucking tease.” He whispered and finally wriggled his arm around him, grabbing Bertholdt by his clothed ass and pressing him against him in one swift motion while simultaneously buckling back with his own. He was rewarded with a small whimper and he could feel Bertholdts dick twitch in his sleeping pants.  
For a moment they just lay there, rocking against each other and building up immense pleasure between their bumping bodies. Reiner was still aching terrible from training earlier - and now with the need for relief - and dreaded moving over just as much as he burned to do so. Thankfully Bertholdt finally made a fucking move as if reading his tired and sex driven mind and with one swift move he removed his hands and climbed on top of the blonde, placing himself between his legs that he pushed open in the act.  
And finally, finally!, there were lips meeting his own. Those blissful, pure lips.

Laying completely on his back now Reiner slowly wrapped his arms around Bertholdts towering figure and pressed him closer. His hips bucked up, searching for that oh so sweet friction between them and slowly he also wrapped his tired legs around Bertholdts waist. The latter moaned into the kiss, Reiner trying to drown the sounds with his lips as he felt the taller man sinking harder onto him.  
Bertholdts lips were pure bliss. They were small in shape but full and oh so freaking smooth that Reiner sometimes envied him for them. And god did he know how to kiss him just right. They moved against each other, tongues dipping in and out of the others mouths and finding a rhythm between hot breaths and silent whines. Bertholdts eyes were closed and Reiner followed suit soon after, enjoying the sensation for the time being. His whole body ached for more, the friction created between their clothed erections barely being enough. He wanted Bertholdt to touch him, wanted him to finish what he fucking began and wanted to embrace Bertholdt just as much.  
“Fucking shit.” He hissed breathlessly after a particular good thrust of Bertholdts still clothed hips. He rolled tentatively over Reiners hard dick and he could tell that Bertl was just as needy as him. Opening his eyes he locked gazes with the other one after parting their lips. As much as Bertholdt hated how much he sweated all the time, Reiner found it ultimately hot in this exact moment, a silent drop of sweat rolling down Bertholdts chin. Panting and breathing heavy against each other's skin he gnawed at the others bottom lip with his teeth, nibbling it a bit and kissing down Bertholdts chin while the latter just rolled his hips in a steady rhythm. 

“Jesus Bertl please do something. Im gonna go insane.”  
“I really want to fuck you right now, Reiner.”  
Jesus Christ, Bertholdt was on fire tonight. He looked up with shocked but lustfull eyes and could particularly feel how aroused Bertholdt was. His cheeks bright red but rather from the gained pleasure than embarrassment. Slowly, Reiner moved his head so he could bury it in Bertholdts neck and nibble at it with his lips and teeth. He grinded his hips up, gaining a dangerously loud moan.  
“Ssssh, Bertl. They will hear us.” Another rock and he sank his teeth into the skin above his beating pulse.  
“Dont care.”  
“I do.”  
“Reiner… Please.” God. If he wouldn't stop rolling his hips against him like that and breathing into his ear with pleasure, Reiner was sure he would just explode into his pants like the premature boy he felt he was right now. Damn this room, damn this room, damn this room - and all the people sleeping in it!  
“You know we can`t.” Another bite and soon there was a small hickey on his neck. “They will hear.”  
“Im gonna be silent.”  
“Mhhm. Liar.”  
“Reiner, please. Please let me fuck you.” 

There was a moan, but this time it was Reiners turn. The desperation in Bertholdts pleas almost dripping through. He thought about it, really, but the risk was too high - and he really was still fucking tired after the long day. He just wanted to come at this point, getting the horniness out of his system and roll back over to get the desperatly needed sleep. So without further discussion he wiggled his arms in between them and pushed against Bertholdts chest. The taller whined but complied, reaching a sitting position between Reiners legs and looking down at him, panting. It was an extraordinary view, Reiner thought. Bright cheeks, heavy breathing, the outlines of his slender but long erection definitely visible in his pants. The blonde bit the inside of his mouth and stemmed himself up, moving himself in a sitting position against the wall.  
“Come here.” Half demand, half request he embraced Bertholdt as he almost immediately crawled over, moving himself so they both sat across from each other, legs intertwined. Reiner leaned back against the wall where the window was placed, looking over behind Bertholdt. He had a few bunks in his view out of this corner but nobody seemed to have noticed anything and everyone looked soundly asleep. Good.  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternal tease, he reached down to pull his pants down just enough for his erection to slip free, the cold air chilling against it for a few seconds. He hissed as he gave himself a few playful, relieving strokes and could hear Bertholdts whines and protest only at the back of his mind. His arm hurt with every move because of this damn training session and he leaned back again, locking eyes with Bertholdt, his dick nestling against his shirt and smearing the few droplets of precum over it. He could almost feel Bertholdt burning beside him with pleasure and after what seemed like another eternity he looked down at their crotches - one out in the open, one still twitching behind trousers- and his dcock twitched at the sight. 

“Can you?” He asked, almost innocently. “I am still way too tired after this day.” There was a small hint of an apology in it but he didn't ponder on it. For all he cared about now was Bertholdts fingers which were grabbing his own pants now and freeing his dick hastily with shaky hands.  
“S-Sure.” 

Without further hesitation Bertholdt grabbed both of their dicks and nuzzled them against each other. Reiner leaned his head back, almost hitting the wall painfully as he bit his bottom lip at the sight and feeling. He could feel Bertholdt twitch and throb against him as he slowly began to stroke both of them in a few experimantel, bold strokes.  
Reiner loved the sight. He always liked Bertholdts slender and long dick, pulsing in a dark reddish colour under the laters hand. The bright, pink head smeared precum over his and Reiners throbbing erection, making the blonde shudder in pleasure. His own manhood, being a bit smaller but girthier nestled himself almost perfectly against Bertholdts cock and fingers as he stroked them to their climax. 

It wasn't the fucking Bertholdt begged for. It also wasn't the desperately needed sleep Reiner hoped for.  
But whatever in between this was, they both enjoyed it with every fiber in their body.  
Bertholdt, leaning a bit forward, wrapped his free arm around Reiners neck and pushed him closer once more. Their lips met again in a clashing and sloppy kiss, way too focused on finding that sweet release that was coming closer and closer. Reiner twitched desperately under Bertholdts touch and the dark haired boy just whimpered against his face. 

“Bertholdt… please, go faster-” It didn't take more for the mentioned one to do just that, picking up in speed and closing his fingers tighter around them. Reiner had to focus himself to not loose himself, still being able to remember the other people in the room.  
“Hngr, yeah- just l-like that, B-Bertl.” He grabbed the boy by the shoulders, pressing his nails almost painfully down into the darker skin and leaned his forehead against the other ones. Sharing the air around them, he could almost taste the sweat on Bertholdts body as if it was his own, limbs twitching dangerously around him.  
“R-Reine-” He could feel that Bertholdt was approaching his orgasm and he desperatly bit down on his bottom lip, not being there entirely himself.  
“D-Dont stop Bertl, please. K-Keep going, j-just a bit-”  
“Hnnng-” Reiner almost cried out desperately as he felt Bertholdt spasm his legs around him, his dick twitching blissfully against Reiners own length. With eyes shut tight he could feel the thick, sticky cum slowly dripping out of his friend's cock with force and covering their erections and Bertholdts hand all together. Reiner just sat there, watching with lust as he whimpered desperately against his friend's skin, almost begging for his own release. Bertholdts strokes buckled a bit, almost stopped entirely as his own erection went down and soon his cum covered dick went limp beside Reiners still desperatly hard throbbing cock.  
“Bertl. Bertl please.” It felt like an eternity before Bertholdt released his limb erection and grabbed Reiners with new won force. He picked up the speed he had been pacing before and leaned his head against Reiners shoulder, exhausted, panting heavily in the aftermath. Still wouldn't leave his friend behind.

Reiner really had to hold himself together to not cry out loud as he felt his climax approaching with a suddenness that shocked even him. He crashed his nails in Bertholdts shoulders, lips pressed together painfully and eyes shut tight as he pulsed against the skilled fingers of his friend. The already cum covered hand held the base of his cock tight as he rode out his orgasmn, shooting his load against Bertholdts hand and both their chests. Of course he would make a bigger mess, a tiny voice in his head thought.  
He took his time gathering his breath and just letting himself wash away in the aftermath. After his dick was fully limp and nestled against his balls, Bertholdt removed his hand and wiped it at his already cum covered shirt. He pressed a shaky kiss against Reiners lips and earned a tired and exhausted grunt before pulling the dirty shirt over his head. With a few quick motions he cleaned both of them with it, tossing it at the end of the bed. This was a job for future Bertholdt.  
Reiner didn't dare to move anymore this day, but still managed to let himself drop down on the bunk, now laying on Bertholdts side at the window. The taller boy didn't seem to mind and just crawled closer, wrapping his arm loosely around Reiner from behind. Soon after he felt the boy nuzzle into the crook of his neck, pressing soft kisses against it. 

“Thank you.”, he whispered and sighed happily, forehead pressed against Reiner. He only grunted and closed his eyes. And finally, coupling the aching pain of today's training and the blissful exhaustion of their masturbation session, he fell into a dreamless, deep sleep.


End file.
